Template talk:Adventure timeline
Currently, this timeline the template documents incorporates episodes of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Would there be any objection to changing it to use the Young Indy movies instead? Thoughts: * I believe the Indycron now uses the movies' version of events. * The change would simplify the timeline quite a bit—no need to include the old Indy bookends (which are sort of in canon limbo anyway) * The wiki's documentation of the movies is fairly complete; not so for the episodes. What do you guys think? --Icybro 22:01, 10 May 2008 (UTC) **I think the original works should take precedent in terms of titles (which are generally places and dates, making the timeline self-explanatory in places), and the revisions should taking precedent in terms of content. As far as the bookends go, I feel like anything officially shot and released is too important to ignore (similar to how Memory Alpha feels about Star Trek: The Animated Series). Adamwankenobi 18:17, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I don't personally mind either way with the titles but I do think the bookends should be referenced because they're the only sources dealing with the 90s and are still canon until further notice. Maybe the mention of specific Adventures/Chronicles altogether in the timeline should be dropped and we incorporate both eg. :#''My First Adventure'' (which begins in 1899 anyway) :#''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal'' I think the new edits are sufficiently different to be something beyond a 'simple' adaptation (so I'm not suggesting we add the movie novelisations or anything like that). Or, which could be awkward, have the Chronicles placed by framing so :#1919(?) Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father :# :#1992 Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal :#1992 "London, May 1916" Assuming Old Indy told the stories in the order of episode shown. And if this is convuluted now, just wait until someone has to list all of Indiana Jones appearances in chronological order on his page. Could ask Leland Chee but I doubt he would answer ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:21, 11 May 2008 (UTC) *When listing appearances, I think we should use the episode's name if refering to something from the episode's bookends, and then the episode's name followed by when refering to the events of Old Indy's stories. Adamwankenobi 20:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) First off, I completely agree that the Old Indy material should be considered canon on this wiki, at least until Leeland Chee explicitly rejects it. Beyond that, it sounds like there are a couple of issues here: # Should the Young Indy material be captured in the Adventure Timeline as YIJC episodes or as movies, or as some combination of the two? I don't think the Adventure Timeline should serve as a complete chronology of every incident in Indy's life. (There is a place for that kind of timeline—the main Indiana Jones article, maybe, or a new complete timeline article—but spreading that information out as banners at the bottom of three dozen separate articles doesn't make sense.) Instead, I see the Adventure Timeline primarily as a navigational aid . . . a tool for the reader who has just read about Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and is wondering what book (or, in this case, comic book) documents Indy's next adventure. From this perspective, Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal does not warrant three separate entries in the timeline. Indy's "adventures" in this context should probably be defined in larger chunks, rather than smaller chunks. Therefore, I'm leaning toward incorporating the Young Indy movies instead of the YIJC episodes, and treating each entry as indivisible so that the banner appears at most once in any given article. # In the general sense, how do we address the fact that Young Indy material has been released in two different formats? I have some thoughts here, but I gotta run. I'll write more later. --Icybro 12:58, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Oh I agree that this template is a simple order of Which-happens-next for the media which I why I suggested a possible compromise between Chronicles and Adventures so the old Indy bookends got a look in. Some issues just seem to be a case of us still being in a position where a lot of things on the IJW are placeholders till more pages are made/expanded. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 20:09, 12 May 2008 (UTC)